parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena In Wonderland (Doodledoug3212)
'Serena In Wonderland '''is a parody of ''Alice In Wonderland by Doodledoug3212. Cast Alice - Serena (Pokemon) Alice's Sister - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Dinah - Pichu (Pokemon) The White Rabbit - Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Doorknob - Smithers (The Simpsons) The Dodo - Junior (Storks (2016)) Black Toucan - Toucannon (Pokemon) Parrot the Blue Eagle next to Dodo - Chatot (Pokemon) Green Parrot - Xatu (Pokemon) Red Owl - Delibird (Pokemon) White Pelican - Peppiler (Pokemon) Lobsters - Corphish, Krabby, Crustle (Pokemon) Starfishes - Starmie, Staryu, Mareanie (Pokemon) Mackarels - Magikarp, Feebas, Stunfisk (Pokemon) Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Sea Creatures (Pokemon) Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Flim and Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The Walrus - Geppetto (Pinocchio) The Carpenter - Pinocchio Bill the Lizard - Piplup (Pokemon) Red Rose - Whitney (Pokemon) Iris - Joy (Inside Out) Daisy - Luan Loud (The Loud House) Pansies - Toadette (Mario) and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) Tulip - Bianca (Pokemon) Larkspurs - Aurora (Slepping Beauty) Violets - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) Lilies - Peach and Daisy (Mario) Sunflowers - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) Lilac - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) Unknown Flower - Candy Chiu (Gravity Falls) White Rose - Princess Poppy (Trolls (2016)) Bud - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Bud Mother - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) The Caterpillar - Goofy (Disney) The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Bird in a Tree - Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) The Cheshire Cat - Meowth (Pokemon) The Mad Hatter and The March Hare - Sonic and Tails (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) The Dormouse - Togekiss (Pokemon) The Tulgey Wood Creatures - Pigeons (Pokemon) Glasser Bird - Pidgeotto (Pokemon) Mirror Bird - Tranquill (Pokemon) Horn Ducks - Psyduck (Pokemon) Drum Frog - Froakie (Pokemon) Cymbal Frog - Frogadier (Pokemon) Umbrella Vultures - Fearow, Mandibuzz, Tornadus, Vullaby (Pokemon) Shovel Bird - Dodrio (Pokemon) Cage Bird - Doduo (Pokemon) Cage Birds - Spearow and Natu (Pokemon) Accordian Owl - Noctowl (Pokemon) Hammer Birds - Pikipek (Pokemon) Pencil Birds - Trumbeak (Pokemon) Mome Raths - Diglett (Pokemon) Sweeping Dog - Houndour (Pokemon) The Card Painters - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Oh (Home), and Mickey Mouse (Disney) Marching Cards - Soldiers (Pokemon) Soldier Cards - Soldier's Army (Toy Story) The Queen of Hearts - Lenora (Pokemon) The King of Hearts - Mime Jr. (Pokemon) The Jury - Seaking, Murkrow, Honchkrow, Natu, Rufflet, Hoothoot, Decidueye, Farfetch'd, Clauncher, Wingull, Ducklett, Ruffian, Starly (Pokemon) Gallery Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena as Alice Delia Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Alice Sister Pichu.jpg|Pichu as Dinah Crash the Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as The White Rabbit The Simpsons Smithers.png|Smithers as Doorknob Storks Screenshot 0191.jpg|Storks as The Dodo Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png|Flim Flam as Tweedle Dee and Tweedlee Dum Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as The Walrus Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as The Carpenter Piplup in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness.jpg|Piplup as Bill The Lizard Whitney (Pokemon).jpg|Whitney as Red Rose Joy sees the islands.png|Joy as Iris The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan as Daisy Toadette super mario.png|Toadette Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|and Fireside Girls as Pansies Bianca in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Bianca as Tulip Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Aurora as Larkspurs Lilo.png|Lilo as Violets Princess Daisy and Princess Peach in Mario Party 9.jpg|Peach and Daisy as Lilies Giggles.png|Giggles as Sunflowers Emily-Elephant-christmas.jpg|Emily Elephant as Lilac Candy Chiu.jpg|Candy Chiu as Unknown flower Poppy trolls.png|Princess Poppy as White Rose Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Bud Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Bud Mother Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Caterpillar Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Caterpillar (Butterfly) Lightning Dust ID S3E7.png|Lightning Dust as Bird in Tree Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Cheshire Cat Sonic and Tails (SatAM).png|Sonic and Tails as The Mad Hatter and The March Hare Dawn's Togekiss.png|Togekiss as The Dormouse Nutty.png|Nutty as The Card Painters 1 Oh home 2015.png|Oh as The Card Painters 2 Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as The Card Painters 3 Lenora Anime.png|Lenora as Queen Of Hearts Mime Jr..jpg|Mime Jr as King Of Hearts Category:Doodledoug3212 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs